five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Nights at Oilbound
Four Nights at Oilbound is an horror-themed FNAF fangame. While it isn't related to Several Nights at Fierce's in lore, it is based on the same game, or rather it's remake, Sekaiju. It takes place in the universe in that game. You must survive four nights in Oilbound, an island filled with oil and ruins, precisely in the cargo part of it. Most of the game's antagonists are ghosts or haunted entities, through two of the antagonists are machines. Mechanics The game features a large cast of characters (seven). They are split in two groups; Ghosts and Machines. The player must defend against them in an office with five entrances; two doors at the sides, one at the center and two vents at the back of the office. When a ghost enters the office or is at one of the doors, you must hover your flashlight over them to make them flee. Otherwise, the ghosts will kill you. Each of the ghosts have quirks to prevent them from beign repetitive. They all have randomised paths through Oil Avenger always come from the left and Skeleton Knight always come from the right. Machines play a bit differently. The machines have a set path which makes them predictable. They don't have as much quirks. Both of them come from vents. To stop them you must douze them with the Water Tank. The robots cannot kill you; Astro Drone disables your flashlight while Cargo Transporter lifts the Water Tank away. Enemies The enemies don't have names, but rather are named after what they are. All of the antagonists come from one of the two entrances seen in the Public Area, except Cargo Transporter who starts in that room. The game is special in that there isn't a specific amount of enemies; there are multiple "species" that randomly spawn at the start of the night. For example, there may be two Oil Avengers on Night 1 and one Skeleton Knight. There can only be 1 oil demon, however, because else it would be unfair. Oil Avenger Oil Avenger is a creepy, black humanoid Ghost with four glowing white eyes. It possesses a pile of oil. It doesn't haves detailed arms and legs. It looks slightly like the Skeleton Knight in shape; this might indicate they're ghosts of the same species. Oil Avenger has a randomised path but always enters from the left door. It mostly stays in the left side of the map too. To stop him, you must make him run away with your flashlight. Activates on the first night. Skeleton Knight Skeleton Knight is a Ghost. It is a skeleton holding a sword. It is jawless, something kinda odd. It does not seems human, it's proportions beign way too different, through it is possible the oil mutilated it's shape. It always enter the office from the right side of the map through it has a tendency to stay away from that side of the map. It is faster then the Oil Avenger. It might be the same species as the Avenger; it has similar proportions. Activates on the first night. Crawling Hand Crawling Hand is an enormous purple crawling hand. It is considered a Ghost, through it is an actual living creature. It has ghostly powers, however. It activates on the second night. The Crawling Hand can come from all three sides. It has a tendency to hide from the camera, and is hard to see when it is visible. It is faster then the Oil Avenger but slower then the Skeleton Knight. It has three pairs of glowing eyes. Oil Demon The Oil Demon is a Ghost, through it isn't really a ghost but rather an evil creature. Like Crawling Hand it activates on the second night. It is faster then Skeleton Knight making it pretty dangerous. It usually comes from the middle through it rarely comes from the two other sides too. Oil Demon kills the player on the spot when it enters the office. To stop him the player must spot him in the camera and flash their light at the blindspot until an audio cue plays. Cargo Transporter Cargo Transporter is a Robot who activates on the third night; it can be seen laying in the Public Area before, however. It has two eyes: one on its front and one on its back. It has two arms it can use to carry boxes, through ingame it uses these to carry your Water Tank to somewhere else. It comes from the Left Back Vent. It's the slowest antagonist in the game but can easily surprise the player. Astro Drone Astro Drone is a Robot made for space exploration. It is unknown why it even enters the cargo bay. It has a drone-like design, with four legs. It can jump surprisingly high. It has two eyes in front of its "head". Astro Drone comes from the Right Back Vent. It is about as fast as Crawling Hand. It activates on the third night like Cargo Transporter, the other robot. Astro Drone disables your Flashlight while making a static noise if it gets in. Eye of Death Eye of Death is a Ghost; the only actual one. It is a huge black eye with a glowing iris and a black pupil. It has three tentacles that have glowing red spheres at their ends. Eye of Death is special in that he can travel through walls, which makes him a lot less predictable. He can enter from all three sides and is as fast as Oil Demon. He activates on the fourth night. It is often considered the most annoying enemy. Rune Guardian Rune Guardian is an extra enemy that only appears in the Extra Night. It is a floating grey cube made of bricks with four holes for eyes. It is technically a Robot through it does not comes from the vents. It always attack from the middle door. It has three different paths. When it is in the office, it disables your cameras leaving you vulnerable to Oil Demon.﻿ Nights Night 1 Phone Call Hello! If you're hearing this, it means you're the new security guard for the Oilbound Cargo Bay. People store their Cargo here. We also go find Oil for energy sources, through this isn't very hard considering the island is almost made of it. The thing is that you're not safe here...Some monsters come here, not to steal, but to attack people. Now you might think you can just attack them. But unfortunately, we removed your powers to make sure you don't sabotage stuff...So you're going to have a hard time. We report two of the creatures seem more active then the others; the Oil Avengers and the Skeleton Knights. Oil Avengers have a tendency to attack guards from the left door while Skeleton Knights come from the right. They're scared of light, so flash your flashlight them and they'll run away. That's all you need to know to survive. I know Oilbound has a dark backstory but I'm not an historian so I can't tell you much about it... Strategy This night is rather easy. You don't need to check the cameras; just hover your mouse over the left and right halls until the night ends. You usually won't get attacked by anyone by doing this. Night 2 Phone Call Hi there! I wanted to hide the backstory for now, but there's no reason in hiding it. I did a little research and it turns out that at one point, the Cargo Transporters suddenly stopped working right. Then they went into the oil container rooms and shattered them, causing the whole island to be flooded with oil. Only the birds managed to survive, as well as a few other people who went in the temples. I have no idea what happened to those, but I know the dead creatures now haunt the islands in various forms such as Oil Avengers. Two more species are aggressive today; the Crawling Hands and the Oil Demons. Do not confuse the Oil Demon with Oil Avengers; they're completely different. Oil Demons come from any entrance, but mostly the middle. A thing about them is that they don't give mercy; they kill you on the spot once they can see you. To stop them, flash your light at the entrances until they're gone; you'll hear them walk away. As for Crawling Hands, they will hide from the cameras at time and can also come from all entrance, but are normal otherwise. That's about it. If you survive you'll get to live another day! Strategy This night is a lot harder then the previous night. You now need to watch the cameras because else you will get killed by Oil Demons. This gives the other characters occasions to sneak in the office and kill you. Night 3 Phone Call Yo. Some researchers recently told us why Oil Demons attack you...Oil Demons aren't actually haunted. They're demons who formed from the negative feelings of the spirits. They kill anyone, alive or not, in order to devour them and their soul. The soul then becomes yet another spirit. We're extra careful today. The Cargo Transporters have stopped working again. And then, some weird robots that look like drums came in and hacked stuff around. We repelled them but they'll likely come back. We call them Astro Drones since they come from...space? I know it's absurd, but it's the only place they can come from. Apparently they spend most of their time on the...moon. What an odd robot line. Both of those are stopped with the Water Tank; they will enter your office from the vents. Pull those levers to douze water in the vent. But watch out; you have a limited supply of water and if you aren't careful you will lose it all. Then you'll be vulnerable to the others. But hopefully that won't happen... Strategy This night is even harder as you must use the water tank without making it empty. To do this, only use it if you hear vent noises. Listen to where the noise comes from and pull the correct lever. Night 4 Phone Call Oh man...We didn't espect this. There are some creatures called Eye of Deaths out there. We recently found evidence the remaining survivors were murdered by something and became Eye of Deaths. We're not sure what the things are, since the others wouldn't kill them. Maybe the Oil Demons did the murders? We'd look more in this but the king of the region, Lleh, wouldn't let us touch their artifacts since they're so valuable. That guy only cares about gold... Anyways, Eye of Deaths are usually not aggressive, but now they are. They're TRUE ghosts, which means they can literally pass through walls. Spooky. Also they're extremely fast. So keep a good eye of them. Hopefully you don't get overwhelmed. If I were you I'd leave the job by now. It's too risky... Strategy This night is easily the hardest because of the Eye of Deaths, which will likely kill you more than 1 time. Only check the cameras for the office entrances; looking at any other cameras gives chances for the others to kill you. Do not worry about Crawling Hand; it can't hide in the areas near the office. Extra Night﻿ The Extra Night is different then the Custom Night. While it has similar concepts you can't make the animatronics stronger or weaker. You can only enable or disable them. You can also decide how much of them there are; up to four per species, except Oil Demon. A special antagonist, Rune Guardian, is added to the night. You can also choose to make the nights go slower or faster. Locations Public Area ﻿The starting room for all of the characters. This room and the Power Central actually contain two cameras; you can swap between two views of the room, one looking at the right side of the room and one at the left. The room has two entrances as well as a few wood and metal boxes. While not visible on the view, the door to the Cargo Storage is found here. Players can see what Oilbound looks like; a barren, black land with dead trees, huge rocks and gigantic bones (which seem to come from giant animals). Cargo Storage A room containing many wood and steel boxes similar to the public area. Some paths allows employees to get through the mess. A few oil puddles are seen here as well as various wooden and metal bits scattered on the floor. There are three exits to the room; the one at the top right leads to the Public Area, the one at the bottom left leads to the Cargo Port and the one at the bottom of the room leads to the middle hall. Some flickering lights are shown here. Middle Hall An hallway at the middle of the cargo area. Not much is seen here as it is a direct path to the Mine Entrance and the Oil Storage. There are three doors through only the Cargo Storage one is seen in the camera. The two others lead to the Mine Entrance and the Oil Storage. If a creature enters this hall it usually means it will attack from the right and middle entrances. Checking this room isn't very important. Mine Entrance The Mine Entrance is a room containing the entrance to a mine which looks for oil as well as ores like iron. A few boxes are seen here as well as shelves containing mining tools. It is not recommended to check this room since it doesn't leads anywhere else; the only exception is with Eye of Deaths; they can pass through one of the walls here to enter the Cargo Port. Some piles of ores are seen here. Oil Storage A room containing many oil containers that contain oil. A path to the Storage Hall is found here. Like nearly all of the other rooms, there are metal and wood boxes lying around. There are lots of barriers to the oil containers. The containers themselves seem to be very hard to break. This is explained in the Night 2 phone call; the Cargo Transporters seemingly glitched up and broke the glass of the containers causing Oilbound to become like it is now. Cargo Port A port that shows a view of the sea. It is also a hallway that leads to the Billboards. Like in other rooms there are boxes lying around. Various boat and port-related equipment are also scattered here. If an character is found there then it will either enter the office from the left or middle door. However, Eye of Deaths can travel through the Mine Entrance to enter from the right side, so watch out. Power Central The place where the cargo bay's generator is found. One of the most, if not the most important place to check. All of the animatronics can be seen here while they travel. Along with the Public Area it is the only camera to actually contain two cameras; a view of the right and left side. You can see part of the Billboards and Storage Hall from here. You can easily identify where the characters will strike once seen here. ﻿Boards An hallway at the left of the office. It contains various boards. Some of them contain instructions, others show the payrolls, others show the amount of oil got each day, etc. As with other rooms, boxes are found scattered around the room. Once something is seen here, it nearly always means it's going to attack from the left door. The only exception are Cargo Transporters, who enter the office from the left vent instead. Crafting Room A room which connects to the Boards. The room seems to be where Cargo Transporters are made. There are also various scientifical devices, which imply it is used as a lab as well. Checking this room isn't useful as it serves nothing but slowing down some of the characters. Unlike the popular rumor, an animatronic beign in this room does not means it is going to attack from the left door; Skeleton Knight has been spotted here. Storage Hall The right hallway. It contains surprisingly little boxes, them beign replaced with shelves containing many books. It also contains several lockers and chests; you can't see what's inside them. Like in the Boards, if an animatronic is spotted here it will either attack from the right door or the right vent. However, if it's at the very back of the room, it is possible it will attack from the central hall too. It is recommended to often check this room. Office The office the player is in. The player doesn't haves much company, other then two levers, three doors, many boxes and a rusted fan that doesn't even works. There's also an adorable blob plushie, which is in a perfect state. Clicking it will make the noise Freddy's nose does when clicked. All characters enter this room to kill or hinder you. Many sheets are scattered across the room as well as a few bags. Some wires are hanging from the ceiling. Minigames Follow the Arrows Rarely, a crescent will appear in the Mine Entrance. Clicking it will cause the game to enter a minigame where you play as an Astro Drone in a grey celestial body (possibly a moon of sorts, considering it is unlocked by pressing a crescent). You must press various arrows; there is no time limit. After a while, the arrows will disappear as the minigame suddenly goes insanely fast. After a while it will stop going fast; the astro drone proceeds to jump off the celestial body. One can notice multiple Astro Drones during the game, including some with two or three "heads". According to the creator, this explains why the Cargo Transporters act weird as well as why the Astro Drone come down to attack the player. Wyvern Battle Rarely, one can see a pile of gold in the Crafting Room. Once you click it, you will enter a minigame where you will play as a white humanoid creature (why doesn't appears to be Michael's base species) inside of a temple. Soon after the minigame starts, a golden wyvern will enter the room. The player must then escape the building without beign hit by the wyvern. Unfortunately, the wyvern breaks the door which crushes the player when they escape. The creator confirms there is no alternate ending. When the minigame ends, one can see an Eye of Death for a split second. According to the creator, this explains what happened to the remaining survivors. The creator says the golden wyvern is mentioned in the game. Blobs R Cute!!!!! This minigame can be got by pressing the blob plush in the offive twenty times. The minigame isn't really a minigame as you can't do anything in it. It shows a bunch of blobs bouncing around while silly music plays. Multicolored balls also fall from the ceiling. The minigame has a pink background. The bouncing blobs seem to get closer and closer to the camera. Once they would block the camera completely, the minigame ends. According to the creator, this minigame has no hidden meaning and is just a joke. Trivia﻿ *The creator mentions the game is a fantasy game; this is why creatures such as wyverns and ghosts appear. *The paths of the Ghosts are not actually random; rather, each ghost has five different paths it can take. *Only Eye of Death is an actual Ghost; the other ghosts either possess other objects or are ghostly creatures. Category:Games Category:Poisonshot's Pages